


This is not the time

by OcyDarling



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OcyDarling/pseuds/OcyDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaby wants what she wants and she'll get it whenever she can. Napoleon would like to disagree it's a bad time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is not the time

**Author's Note:**

> This was a silly idea I got after my friend sent me this link http://illya-honey.tumblr.com/post/129053497061/preferences

Napoleon was trying to convince himself he wasn't hearing what he thought he was hearing through the wall of a room he ended up being holed up in. See, the problem was that Peril ended up blowing their cover completely. It wasn't a shock to Napoleon really. Something rude and vulgar had been said about someone's mother and someone's fist went into the other someone's face.

Being after that happened, the three of them had to go run and hide as fast as they could so none of them ended up with bullets in them. They ended up in two separate rooms. Napoleon all lonesome while Illya and Gaby were in the room right next to his. 

Wasn’t the best cover being this was the man’s house. You know, the one that got knocked in the face. 

This was suppose to be a simple mission. Befriend the man, get access to his office, grab the files, and go, yet Illya couldn’t even let it be simple. Napoleon could hearing ‘That is not Russian way.’ Echoing in his head as he thought about the last time he told Illya to ‘Take it like a pussy.’ Probably end up getting punched himself if he said it again.

But back to the present, that he was pretty sure he was hearing Illya mumbling to Gaby about something other than the mission. He knew something was going on between them. Ever since Rome he could tell. The Russian had a certain fondness for the East German. If someone would have asked him about it before the mission he would have probably laughed about a brutal Russian spy falling for someone like Gaby, but as time went by he was starting to see they were fit for each other. 

"Gaby, no not right now."

More protesting as if he was trying to get her mind back to what was important. Like the mission and all. Still had a chance to grab those files.

Then a slide of wood against the floor. Shoes hitting the wooden surface.

"Gaby, no get off the chair. We are in middle of a mission."

"Gab-" 

At first it sounded like Illya was trying to get her off, muffled protesting, but then it simmered down to two people enjoying a kiss during a dangerous time of their lives. 

And what sounded like kissing was coming through those thin walls. It’s what got Napoleon to speak up.

“I didn’t know mucking up the mission got you hot and heavy.” A smirk they’d never see, but he was sure they could just hear it in his voice was on his face. 

A quick glance to see what room he was in made him realize he was in the man’s office. It wasn’t even locked. Getting up, Napoleon moved over to the desk, keeping his gun in hand as he started pulling open the drawers. It had to be here somewhere. Either tucked away or in plain sight. 

He ignored whatever the two were doing next door. Sounded like “I told you no now Napoleon knows.” and “This is not the time!” Gaby sounded more entertained between the two with her little laughs and playing it off like it was nothing. 

Coming out of the office, Napoleon quickly opened the door to the room beside him. He was shielding his eyes with his arm. “Is it safe to come in and get you or are you both in vulnerable positions?” 

“Shut up, cowboy.” Was said as Illya walked past him, flushed and grabbing the folder out of Napoleon’s hand. He was already down the hall as Gaby slipped passed him, smile on her face like she just accomplished something great.

He was feeling like it was opposite day. This should be him kissing some random woman in a room as the guards are looking for them. Not Gaby and Illya. 

"We are still being chased! You're aware right?" He said as he tried catching up to them. 

"I am not jumping out a window!" "Fine." "Wait you're not leaving me here!" Then a loud crash of glass as the three of them tumbled out of the window, trying their best to escape. 

The pile was Illya with Gaby on top of him with Napoleon to the side, groaning after the impact, yet he still wanted to tease.

"Now you may kiss."

"Shut up."


End file.
